1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a printed circuit board.
2. Background
A printed circuit board (PCB) results from printing a circuit on an electrical insulation substrate using a conductive material, and various elements are mounted on the electrical insulation substrate, and the circuit is composed of a conductive printed circuit. The printed circuit board is configured such that a mounting position for each element is fixed in order for many elements to be closely mounted on a flat plate, and the elements are fixed by printing circuit lines connecting the elements on a surface of the flat plate.
According to recent miniaturization of a portable terminal, the improvement of miniaturization and the degree of integration of a printed circuit substrate used in the portable terminal has been required, and accordingly, a technology in which elements are arranged on both surfaces of the printed circuit board by forming a hole passing through an electrical insulation substrate has been widely used.
Since the both surfaces of the electrical insulation substrate are subjected to a drill process, it is problematic in that eccentricity is generated upon performing the drill process for the respective surfaces, or a hole fails to pass through the insulating substrate when the drill process for any one surface of the both surfaces is not deeply performed.